The Hunt for the Royal Family
by TheShadowPanther
Summary: Arianna is searching for her parents, Their Royal Majesties! Will she ever find them? RR to find out! ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Crossing the Gap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I made up, such as Felicia and the many friends Arianna makes other than the ones she has already. However, I do own the plot, and any mistakes in it are my own.  
  
Sunchaser snorted at Arianna as she bent down on his back to talk to Samlett. They were going to escort Lori Carmichael back to the Gap, and make sure that she stayed on the other side of the Gap. Finn was going, too, against Arianna's better judgement. Balinor was still recovering from the effects of the Shifter and the Kraken, but it had enough stability that its princess could safely attend to jobs outside of Balinor.  
  
Lori complained, "Why do I have to go back to my father and that boring place you call Glacier River Farm? I'm perfectly happy here!" She bounced around on Tierza's back, making the pretty black Royal Unicorn wince.  
  
Ari smiled at Lori. "I'm sure you are perfectly happy here, but think of how happy your father would be to have his daughter back safe and sound. Also, we need to get Anale and Frank back to Balinor. They are royal servants, and belong in Balinor."  
  
Lincoln barked agreement. So far, the ex-Link was a bit unsettled at his new life, but had no regrets about giving up the job. The new Link was a butterfly, and quite capable of leading people in and out of the Gap. However, the Archivist still missed Gully, and complained about that often (though always out of earshot of Felicia, the butterfly). But, the Archivist these days was complaining less and less about the imagined faults that Felicia had, as he discovered more and more capacities that the pretty butterfly held in her inner soul.  
  
Samlett finished loading supplies on his best cart and waved them off, with an arm around his weeping wife, Runetta. Arianna smiled fondly at Runetta, the woman whom had helped her convince the remaining Lords of Balinor that Arianna was the true Princess of Balinor.  
  
When the group swung off the path leading to Samlett's inn and into the clearing where Lori and Arianna had first descended, Finn glanced worriedly at Arianna. She caught his look and smiled reassuringly. The plan was that the unicorns, including Chase, would stay in Balinor. Lincoln and Finn would stay with them, while Arianna and Lori went through the Gap. The Royal Scepter would stay with Finn, too, but not before it opened the gateway to the Gap.  
  
The Archivist had given up Felicia for the day, rather reluctantly, but even he agreed on the importance of getting Lori through the Gap and Anale and Frank back into Balinor. She now fluttered around Sunchaser, chattering in her rather squeaky voice. Sunchaser looked at her commandingly, and she quieted without another squeak.  
  
Arianna announced, "Now is the time to depart. Finn, don't worry if we are gone for more than one day. That is what the food is for. But if you think we're gone too long, send Linc in after us. Try and make sure that Chase doesn't follow him, too." Sunchaser bowed his mighty neck and snorted, chastised. Arianna continued, "Scepter, will you keep track of the minutes for Finn while we are gone?"  
  
The Scepter's head came alive. It blinked at the Princess, then replied, "Of course, milady, as soon as I open the Gap, I suppose?"  
  
Arianna smiled. "Of course, Scepter."  
  
The Scepter swiveled its head again, and looked at the Gap. Its lapis lazuli eyes glowed, and rose red magic flowed from it. Suddenly the Gap opened. Felicia used her own magic to keep it open, while Arianna gave the Scepter to Lincoln, since Finn would not touch it at any cost. As Lincoln jumped up to receive it from Arianna, a black head poked out from one of the saddlebags on Beecher's back.  
  
"Odie! What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the royal mews?" Finn yelped.  
  
Odie pounced out of the saddlebag and landed on Finn's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want the Princess to go on an adventure without me! I am the best fighter in Ardit, you know! I have the right to be Her Royal Highness' bodyguard!" said the little black cat, trying to growl fiercely.  
  
Finn bit back a laugh. "Oh, yeah, then why were you in my saddlebag?"  
  
"I didn't know that it was going to be on Beecher's back, or I wouldn't have jumped in here!"  
  
The unicorns chuckled, the edges of their eyes crinkling in amusement.  
  
Arianna said, "That's enough, now. Odie, why don't you stay with Finn, and watch over them. I'm sure the best cat fighter in Ardit would accept the idea of protecting the Royal Captain of the Cavalry and the Royal Scepter."  
  
Odie started at the idea, then she sat back down on Finn's shoulder, trying to show that she was nonchalant.  
  
"Okay. That's a good idea. Though that dog of yours had better stay away from me in danger of getting all clawed up."  
  
Lincoln stared at the cat, and before he could make a cutting remark in turn, Felicia interrupted.  
  
"I can't hold up the entrance much longer, so if Her Royal Highness and. uh.Well, you get my point."  
  
Lori looked disdainfully at the butterfly and sniffed. They dismounted and went followed the butterfly Link through the Gap. The landscape changed as they walked through, but they never stopped. Felicia fluttered on and on before the Princess and Lori, until Lori was gasping and whining for a rest. Arianna was also exhausted, but she took her pains silently. Just as Lori was about to just collapse, Felicia stopped in front of what had been the exit to the other world that Balinor resides next to. She flittered anxiously, for instead of a door, rocks were cascaded over themselves, as if a landslide had taken form. The Princess looked at the butterfly, and remarked rather lightly, "I remember how to open this, but last time I did this, it was with the Royal Scepter. However, I think I can help you open it again. Of course, we'll need your magic."  
  
Felicia looked relieved at this. But at the mention of needing her magic, she suddenly grew suspicious.  
  
"What do you mean, we'll need my magic? And will the usage tire me out?" she squeaked.  
  
Lori snapped, "I'm going to participate, too. Right, Ari?"  
  
Arianna looked at Lori and sighed. "Yes, Lori, that's exactly what I meant. As for tiring you out, I'm not sure. But I don't think so. But if we never try, we'll never get to the other side. Let's go!"  
  
Felicia landed on Arianna's shoulder. Lori put her hand on Arianna's shoulder. They all concentrated, and rose red and purple magic flowed from them to the rocks. After a while, the rocks shifted and cleared away to the left and the right, and the Gap was open again.  
  
Arianna and Lori stepped out from the gloom in the Gap into the bright sunshine of the other world where Arianna had been sent to escape the Shifter. The world where Lori had come from. The world of horses and the Glacier River Farm.  
  
How do you like the first chapter? Please tell me what you think by submitting your reviews. Any questions you have I will answer, and any criticism will be greatly appreciated. ¡Adios! 


	2. Back at Glacier River Farm

Author's note: Second Chapter incoming and away we go! Btw, ty for all your reviews! They have inspired me to go on!  
  
Lori fell to her knees, both exhausted and grateful for the daylight and sunshine. A few horses grazing nearby threw their heads up, alarmed by the sudden noise Lori had made when she landed.  
  
Arianna was already advancing toward their destination Glacier River Farm. Lori picked herself up with a sigh and marched after the Princess. Soon she was complaining that the sun was hot, she was bored, and what where they going to do when they got to the Farm? Arianna looked at her from the corners of her eyes and gritted her teeth. She said nothing, but walked on.  
  
After a fifteen-minute march, they came in sight of the Farm. Arianna and Lori broke into a run at the sight. Upon hearing Lori's shouts of happiness, several horses spooked and bolted. The shouts also brought out Anale and Frank, followed by Mr. Carmichael. The adults all stared at the two girls running to them, one a blond girl in breeches and boots, the other a bronze-haired girl in an old-fashioned blouse and skirt.  
  
Mr. Carmichael, after some more looking, waddled towards his precious daughter, booming out, "Lori, where have you been? Were you hurt? We're getting you out of here as soon as we find that horse of that brat over there!"  
  
"Daddy, 'that horse of that brat over there' is not here. He's.he's run away, and we were trying to find him when we got lost and decided to return here for a rest!" Lori's words tumbled over themselves, barely making any sense to her benumbed father.  
  
Meanwhile, Anale and Frank were trying hard to remind themselves that they were not to bow to the Princess Arianna when she looked at them and said, "Anale and Frank, Servants of the Royal Palace, I am glad to see you again. You are much missed in Balinor."  
  
Ann and Frank's eyes widened, and they hurriedly bowed to Arianna. They replied in husky voices, "Milady, you are back!"  
  
"Yes, I am, and it is time to return you to your rightful place in Balinor."  
  
"What has happened in Balinor? Is the Shifter still terrorizing it?" Frank asked with a worried line between his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean, Lori, you don't care if we find that horse! That's the reason we came today, to take him away and teach him some manners!" Mr. Carmichael was shouting.  
  
"Daddy, how much time has gone by?" Lori stared at her father.  
  
"Anale, Frank, I think it is time for us to go back. But what will happen to Glacier River Farm?" Arianna asked her servants.  
  
"I think that for as long as we were supposed to be here, the true owners of the Farm would be on vacation. However-"  
  
Ann was interrupted by a car zooming up the driveway. As the dust settled, a burly man and his wife climbed out of the front seat, while two kids bounded out of the back of the sedan. They all nodded their hellos to Ann and Frank, and looked questioningly at Mr. Carmichael and his daughter. Ann walked over to them and introduced them all, explaining to the owners that Mr. Carmichael was a customer, and that he had leased one of their horses. But, when they arrived to take the horse, it turns out that he had gotten loose and run away somewhere. They were still trying to find him.  
  
The man asked Ann if their had been any other problems, and Ann said yes. She raced into the house and got out the ledger with all of their budgets and also carried with her the keys to the Farm and the house. She handed all these items to the wife. The wife thanked Ann, and dismissed her.  
  
"You're free to go back whence you came, my dear. Thank you for taking care of our dear Glacier River Farm while we were gone."  
  
Ann turned back to Arianna and Frank, and they set off to the Gap, where Balinor was waiting for them. Lori watched them go, jealous that they were going back and she had to stay here. Just then, the Princess looked back at Lori, a warning in her eyes. Lori pouted, but Arianna shook her head no. Lori sniffed, and returned to her father.  
  
Back in Balinor, days had passed. Finn and the others were beginning to worry when suddenly they were overrun by bees seeking to get pollen from the flowers in the meadow the big oversized human, dog, cat, and unicorns were occupying.  
  
"Excuse us, but we would like to collect our daily pollen from these flowers, so's we can make honey, make honey." One bee elected to say.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry. We'll clear out for as long as you need the meadow. By the way, how long will you be?" Finn asked.  
  
"Oh, just a couple of hours. It varies. Sometimes it takes two hours. Other times it takes up to five hours, up to five hours."  
  
"Okay. Well, why don't you send a bee to tell us when you've finished your pollen-gathering, is that all right?" Tierza asked.  
  
"That's all right with us. Thank you very much, very much."  
  
The group moved out of the meadow and just waited until a bee hovered in front of them again, telling them the bees were done ("All done, all done!")  
  
This happened for two days before Arianna and two strangers appeared. The two strangers were wearing weird clothes, but Finn managed not to stare. What was extraordinary was the fact that these two seemed perfectly at home.  
  
"Finn, these two are Anale and Frank, Servants of the Royal Family. Anale, Frank, this is Finn, Captain of the Royal Cavalry."  
  
Finn nodded his hello, wincing as Odie leapt from his shoulder to Arianna's, suspicious of these strangers who her Princess claimed were Royal Servants.  
  
Sunchaser rumbled his pleasure at seeing his mistress back and safe. He suggested,  
  
"Why don't we go to the Royal Palace and make plans for the rescue of the Royal Princes and their Royal Majesties there? It would bide well with all of us to be in proper accommodations.  
  
"Good idea, Chase, let's go."  
  
And off the whole party went, Frank and Anale marveling at the practiced ease with which Finn conversed with Princess Arianna. An idea formed in the back of their heads, but they swiftly suppressed it as they walked beside the unicorns toward the Royal Palace.  
  
I know I know, this chapter was soo long in coming. I'm sorry, I promise to try to update it more often, but no guarantees. Plz review, you'll make my day! 


	3. Strangers at the Royal Palace

Disclaimer: I know that UOB is not mine, but I don't care, I WANT IT! Alas, the greatest things in life are the things that are never yours.. Any mistakes in this plot are entirely my own, and if you spot one (or two) contact me at lexieame@aol.com. If you can't send one to me, then supposedly my e-mail is blocked, and it would be better if you did it in a review.  
  
(A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! Especially twilight guardian, I'm definitely using one of those methods for my story! ;-) Well, on with it!)  
  
Commence Chapter Three  
  
At the Royal Palace, things were still getting cleaned up, but it was much better than it had been before Arianna had captured it back from the evil Entia. In the Great Hall they went, for it was agreed that that was the best (and quietest) place to go without being in anyone's way.  
  
"So, what's the plan, Ari?" Finn asked, oblivious to the reproachful stares he got from Anale and Frank.  
  
"Well, first we are probably going to have to find out where my parents and my brothers are hidden, find out if they are all together in one place. To do that, we could enlist the help of Archon." Arianna sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Milady, are you all right?" Ann asked,  
  
Arianna looked up and said, "Yes, Anale, I'm fine. It's just that I want to be with my family again." She smiled crookedly. "But don't think that I don't appreciate my friends. In fact, I was hoping that Finn would travel with me when I set out."  
  
Finn's face broke out into a huge, relieved grin. "Of course, milady! I would have gone with you even if you had told me to stay. I couldn't stay at the Royal Palace while you were looking for your family elsewhere! But I'm glad you gave me permission anyway."  
  
Arianna laughed, the sound a sudden clear ripple ringing in the air. Finn grinned, a sheepish look on his face. Ann was looking between them, the idea at the back of her head nagging her again. She stuffed it back.  
  
Just then a clamor of action arrived. Two very thin people straggled toward Arianna, followed by some people volunteering as Palace guards.  
  
End transmission of Chapter Three  
  
PLZ REVIEW! I really liked all of your comments, and I will welcome more! I will accept criticism, and will try to straighten my story out per your complaints about grammar etc.  
  
I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHEN I NEXT UPDATE THIS FF, SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT AWHILE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I accept all responsibility and complaints about the time delays etc, etc, etc.  
  
THANX!  
  
Aleandra 


	4. Who are these People Anyway?

Disclaimer: I don't own UOB etc etc etc.  
  
Author's note: Dog is annoying. That's all I have to say. Actually, it's not ALL I have to say. Fourth chapter incoming! For all the people who have been going insane with only one possible cure, which is currently on the way here.PATIENCE! Ha ha.  
  
Well here it is!  
  
Chapter Four: Who are these people anyway?  
  
The two people stopped in front of Arianna. Both of them wore rags of what might have been very wealthy clothes, but had detoriated from being worn for a long time without being changed. They also were thin to the point of near starvation, and Arianna could already see the gears whirling in Runetta's brain when she saw them.  
  
One of them struggled to speak while the other simply sat down at the table. "Ari.a.n," he paused, (a/n the two people are both males. They're both males for a reason. Who could they be? ::evil grin::) then continued, "He.lp.u.s." before he collapsed beside his companion.  
  
Arianna caught him before he could seriously hurt himself. She told Anale and Frank to get Runetta.  
  
"Finn, you stay here and watch the other one. I'm going to have to get both of them cleaned up and in better shape than they are now." To the boy in her arms, she whispered, "Stay still. This will not hurt, but it would be better if you stayed still."  
  
The boy, closer to being a man, smiled and whispered something in that raspy voice of his that Arianna couldn't catch. She shook her head and brought out her leather bag given to her by Dr. Bohnes. Arianna took out a small dish and a rock. Out came the Scepter from amongst the folds of her skirts. She tapped first the dish, then the rock. The dish filled with water and the rock turned into bread (a/n: This is merely a repeat of what happens at the Valley of Fear in Book Three, The Valley of Fear). She cupped the dish to the man's mouth, causing him to drink the pure water. Already he was looking healthier. She filled the dish again, and made the other male drink the water. Then she took the loaf of bread and tore it in half. She gave it to both of the males, who pounced like lions hungrily on it. In a matter of seconds the halves were gone.  
  
By this time Runetta had arrived, and she took one look at the men, and immediately ushered them out of the Great Hall. Arianna hid a grin, knowing what treatment these two were going to get. Whenever someone needed to get clean, Runetta made sure they got clean.  
  
Finn, also watching them make their way out of the Hall, glanced at Her Royal Highness' face. She had an odd hopeful/trying to remember something expression on her face. Finn became alarmed.  
  
"Ari, what's wrong?"  
  
Arianna looked at him like he had startled her, like she had forgotten he was there, then smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Finn. It's just that the one with brown hair, he called me Arian. Not that that's an unusual name, but that's the nickname my brothers had for me before they were kidnapped by Entia."  
  
Hmmm, to go on, or to stop? Decisions, decisions. I think I'll stop. No! The dreaded word!   
  
'Who are these people anyway?' is probably what most of you are thinking. If not, then you probably know who they are already. If you do, don't spill it, just keep on reading! Happy reading (Even tho this chapter is way too short to make up for my absence, it's all I could think of to write ::hehe::-)  
  
REVIEW YOUR GUTS OUT! (Believe me, my mother says I'm gross all the time)  
  
If you don't review, too bad!  
  
Aleandra 


	5. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: By the Dreamspeaker, this disclaimer is sooo annoying! I trust you all know what the disclaimer is, so I won't type it any more than I have to? For good measure, I will type it for this chapter anyway. I don't own UOB, nor the characters, but I do own the reproductions of the books, and the plot and whatever characters that are not previously known. THERE! Grr.  
  
A/n: It has been waaay too long since my last chapter. I'm very sorry and apologize from the bottom of my heart. Hopefully, this chapter will be long enough to compensate for my absence. If not, you are welcome to complain in your reviews. I deserve them. OK, on other news, the fifth chapter is finally here! Time to find out just who the two men are! And if Ari and Finn are going to start getting together in this chapter! Who knows? I DO! And eventually you, too. Well, time to get going!  
  
Btw, many thanks go out to the people who have reviewed so far! You have really inspired me to write more story this instant! As for those people who haven't reviewed yet, do so NOW! I would really like your comments and /or criticism on all of my chapters! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Five: Identities Revealed  
  
Arianna stepped into the Royal Mews with a grateful sigh. Anale and Frank had definitely been hard at work reorganizing everything, she noticed with a smile. Ever since the reinstallation of these two faithful servants two days ago, life for the Royal Unicorns had gotten easier and tidier. However, Sunchaser was the only one who the two had not taken care of the past day. But that was all right, for Chase preferred Arianna's touch anyway, and it gave the young Princess something to do. Right now, though, Arianna wasn't going to look after her Bonded Unicorn. She was in the mews to start packing for her journey.  
  
She walked into the tack room and found the Sunchaser's saddlebags.  
  
~*~*~*#  
  
The two brothers strolled into the Royal Mews. They were much cleaner and were well dressed. The taller of the two even sported a clean-shaven chin. They surveyed the Unicorns that were in their stalls and politely chatting with them. The Unicorns they talked with looked thoughtfully after them, remembering when the Princes of Balinor had conversed with them. These two talked much like them, and also walked a little like them, although if they had been the real Princes of old, then their walking strides might have been the same.  
  
What they had started out from the Royal Palace to do was to find the Princess and ask to go along on the quest to find the King and the Queen. The shorter one had overheard Runetta talking to one of the volunteers from the village talking about the preparations the Princess was taking for the trip to find the Royal Family. He had raised an eyebrow and hunted down his older brother to relay the gossip. Then they had set out to find the subject of the discussion and that's where they were now.  
  
They walked by the tack room. The taller one stopped the shorter one and looked in on Arianna busily packing saddlebags, obviously for the journey. They watched her for a while before the younger brother cleared his throat nervously. She looked up at them and stared. They were like an older version of about sixteen years of what she imagined were the faces of her brothers, and they sure carried themselves like the Princes of Balinor. But then Arianna shook her head and listened as the younger man spoke.  
  
"My brother and I heard that the Royal Princess was about to embark on a quest to find her family, and we were wondering, that is, if we could join."  
  
His brother snorted. "We probably wouldn't be much help, considering that we haven't done any questing over the past years. I don't even remember how we got here from beyond the Sixth Sea!"  
  
"You came here from beyond the Sixth Sea?" Arianna asked them. She hoped her face didn't betray her eagerness, for that was where the evil Entia had hid the Princes of Balinor.  
  
Apparently her face hadn't, for the younger one only nodded. "Yes, and we had one heck of a time trying to find our way here."  
  
"Well, wait a minute. We're forgetting our manners. I'm Bren, and this is my brother Tace. We were the Princes of Balinor, before Entia kidnapped us. So I think that makes you, Arian, our long-lost sister." Bren, the older (or younger? I don't know which) one said.  
  
Arianna simply sat down and stared at her brothers. So long had she dreamed of meeting them again, and now here they stood in front of her. Both of them had gotten their longish hair cut, and both were incredibly thin, but they looked well enough that she recognized them slightly as the Princes of Balinor. But there was one thing wrong.  
  
"I have no doubts that you are the Princes of Balinor and my long lost brothers, but where are the longstaffs that you always used to carry around? I don't see your Unicorns with you either. Now," holding up a callused hand to stop Tace from protesting, "I didn't say that you weren't my brothers, but I'm curious. The Lords Artos and Puckenstew would very likely accept you, but Lord Rexel would absolutely refuse to recognize you as the heirs of the throne that you are, and would demand proof that you are of the Royal Family. Believe me, I have gone through that, and I do not want anyone else to go through that again." Arianna sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "About going on the search for my--our--parents, well, I'll have to introduce you to Finn and see how he reacts."  
  
"Oh, that's okay Arian. Considering the state that we are in, and that we just got here, and what Bren said about us not being any good, I think we'd be better off staying here. We have some searching to do anyway." Tace said, grinning.  
  
Arianna smiled in turn. "Yes, that is a very good idea. One of the things that must be part of the proof for Lord Rexel should be a certificate signed by Dr. Bohnes and by a witness saying that you are the Royal Princes of Balinor. But first, inform the Lords Artos, Puckenstew and Rexel that you are the Princes, and if Rexel does indeed raise a fuss like last time, then go for the certificate. You'd have to take me with you, since I am the only one who knows where Dr. Bohnes is."  
  
A clatter of hooves heralded the arrival of a Unicorn. Tace looked out curiously as a bird-like growling joined the hoof steps in the air. His jaw dropped as the Sunchaser stopped in front of the tack room. Odie the black cat looked up in surprise as this inconsiderate stranger interrupted her concentration just as she was getting ready to pounce. She growled again, hoping to scare this man away, but he just smiled lightly and nodded his hello, ignoring the still healing wounds peppering the little cat's body.  
  
Bren joined his brother in the stable way. The Lord of Animals looked them over, seeing something in their faces that he was trying to remember, then he spotted his Bonded partner behind them, and everything clicked.  
  
He said to his mistress, "Greetings, milady." She smiled back at him. Sunchaser turned back to the men. "Milords, it is good to see you back on the Royal Grounds again." He bowed his great neck, dipping his diamond-hard horn. With another growl, Odie slinked in a circle around them. Finding them satisfactory, she jumped on top of a stall door, whose plaque said, "Flier", then jumped onto Arianna's shoulder when she moved to the doorway. Then, and only then, did she say, "Hello, Your Royal Highnesses. I'm Odie of Ardit, and I am Her Royal Highness' protector." She stuck her thin chest out and waited for their response.  
  
"Thank you, Sunchaser, and hello Odie of Ardit. You say you are my sister's protector? Then you must have been through a lot of adventures. I hear that Arianna has just come back from Terra Incognita and saved us all from the Kraken. Did you go with her on this journey?"  
  
"Yep, that's me! I did go with Her Royal Highness to wherever you said, and I'm still here!"  
  
Flier, sticking her head out of his stall, stifled chuckles of amusement. The wrinkles at the ends of his eyes crinkled anyway. Luckily, they were lost when Flier spotted the Princes in front of him.  
  
"Your...Your Royal Highnesses? Are you really standing in the Royal Mews, in front of me? Oh, Dreamspeaker! Everyone, the Princes are back!"  
  
Unicorn heads poked out of each stall, and each head whinnied their welcome to the lost and found at last Princes of Balinor. They smiled, happy to be Royal again.  
  
Lincoln came trotting in, hearing the whinnying of the unicorns all the way outside. He joined in with the Unicorns at the glorious sight of the Royal Princes home at last too, then dashed away. Bren and Tace, wondering who this dog was, watched him go away with expressions of puzzlement. Arianna told them about Lincoln, and introduced them to Finn, who came running after Lincoln when he came back. Finn bowed very deeply, but Bren and Tace, they told him to call them Bren and Tace. Finn looked at Arianna tiredly. Arianna just shrugged and smiled sympathetically.  
  
~*~*~*#  
  
Runetta watched the two men go down to the Royal Mews. She felt happy that the Princes were back in Balinor again. After they had had their baths, and a proper meal, she had recognized their faces as an older version of those faces of the Royal Princes on the plates on the table. After they had eaten, she had quietly and purposely bowed to them as was proper and had taken their plates away. Then she had stashed the dishes in the bucket and was just now finished watching them disappear into the Royal Mews.  
  
Runetta looked at the stack of plates and goblets waiting to be cleaned, and vowed to herself she would spread the news of the Princes' appearance around the village. That is, after she cleaned the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*#  
  
Arianna had a sudden thought. I had better find Runetta and make sure that she knows that they are the Princes. If she does, then I have to stop her from spreading the word.  
  
And that's what she did. She prevented Runetta from gossiping about the identity of the Princes, telling her to simply refer to them as Bren and Tace. The village would find out for itself who her brothers really were. Eventually, when they had the ceremony presenting the Princes to all of Balinor once more.  
  
A/n: I tried to make this as long as I could, but this will have to do. So, how was it? Rate it anyway you want and tell me. I would like some suggestions on how to start Arianna off on her journey, for I have no clue what I'm going to do on that particular subject. As for the match up between Finn and Arianna, that'll come another chapter. Right now, just the arrival of the Princes is enough of a topic for me today. Now, for those of you who have been waiting months for this chapter, SORRY!  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! Plz?  
  
Aleandra the Dark One 


End file.
